My Stories
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Sam mengantarkanku namun tubuhnya panas sehingga aku menyarankannya untuk beristirahat, namun setelah aku memberi saran, dia menghilang tidak berjejak, dan muncul dengan aneh setelah dua minggu kemudian penuh kekacauan, aku membiarkannya menyelesaikan masalahnya. Emily datang ke rumahku dan Sam melihatnya untuk pertama kali, dihari yang sama dia memutuskanku, dasar penghianat.


**Title: My Stories**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Pairing: Sam/Leah, Sam/Emily, Leah/Oc**

**Genre: Romance/tragedy**

**Rate: T (mungkin jika ada perkembangan menhadi M)**

**Warning: All standar warning, hmz Ej ada loh makanya pakai OC. Missing scenes dari buku, sesudah twilight dan New Moon.**

**...**

**1. He**

.

Hari ini cerah dan hari pertamaku masuk Universitas Washington setelah beberapa tes yang kulakukan ditemani dengan sepupu dan pacarku Sam Uley.

"Kau yakin ingin mengambil Biologi, Lee-lee?" tanya Sam ketika kami baru tiba dipelataran parkir kampus.

"Tentu saja Sam," jawabku.

"Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu, Lee-lee" goda Sam.

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Oh Sam," rajukku.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar rajukanku.

Dan dia mencium bibirku sekilas.

Eh, apa itu?

"Ayo, Lee-lee" ajaknya.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan Sam juga keluar, tubuhku dirangkul oleh Sam. Aku merasakan panas, bukan kulitku yang memerah karena tingkah Sam, tapi panas itu berasal dari Sam bukan hangat yang dulu kurasakan ketika kami masih di jenjang Sekolah Menengah Atas. Disaat pertama kali dia menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Sam, kau panas," ucapku merasakannya.

Sam mengedik matanya.

"Oh, Kau mau melakukan 'itu' Lee-lee?" goda Sam.

Oh Sam sudah gila dengan pikiran mesumnya.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku Sam, tapi tubuhmu panas," ucapku.

Aku tidak tahu mengenai apa ini, terlalu panas untuk tubuh Sam.

"Entahlah Lee-lee, aku merasa sakit," Sam dengan berat mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

Aku menatapnya khawatir.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu Sam," saranku.

Aku tidak mau kekasihku itu sakit dan pingsan pada saat kuliah.

"Oke, aku akan istirahat," bisiknya.

Kemudian aku merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibirnya yang eksotis masuk ke dalam bibirku kami beradu lidah disana dan berbagi saliva.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Lee-lee," salam Sam.

Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

...

Aku mengenal Sam sudah lama, selain dia sepupu dari pihak ibuku; dia juga sahabat kecilku selain Emily Young sepupu dari Reservasi Makah. Kami mulai dekat ketika kami memasuki SMA yang sama, terlebih pada tahun pertama SMA kami mulai dekat dan hari itu di permulaan tahun kedua SMA dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.

Hari yang cerah ketika itu, setelah beberapa lama hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju sekolah dengan jaket yang masih melekat di tubuh kami masing-masing dan masih lekang di ingatanku, dia menuntunku kepada tunggul pohon yang jatuh namun masih kokoh.

"Lee-lee," mulainya.

Aku menatapnya penasaran.

"Ada yang ingin aku ungkapkan," ucapnya. Bukan tipikal Sam yang biasanya tegas.

"Ada apa Sam?" tanyaku.

"Aku mencintaimu," jawabnya tegas.

Oh, entah apa yang kurasakan namun itu adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi ku.

Kami memulai hubungan kami dengan serius untuk mencapai satu tujuan yang pasti menyatukan cinta kami dalam ikatan yang pasti yaitu sebuah awal dari perjalanan biduk rumah tanggan suatu komitmen pernikahan.

Kami sangat serius dengan itu.

Namun entah mengapa sekarang rasanya terasa hampa tanpanya disisiku.

...

Emily salah satu peraduanku untuk mengobrol dengannya, tentu bukan permasalah Sam. Jika permasalahan Sam, berarti pikiranku masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Wah, aku tahu, bagaimana kalaunanti kau datang ke rumahku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu Leah," jawab Emily diseberang.

Entah mengapa perasaanku was-was ketika Emily telah menutup teleponnya. Perasaan apa ini?

Perasaan yang sakit ini, perasaan tidak ingin berpisah. Bukan kepada Emily, tetapi kepada Sam.

Kemana Sam?

Aku sangat menginginkan dia ada disini, bersamaku tanpa merasa khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi.

Keman kau Sam?

Tahukah kau kalau aku merasakan kehampaan disini, dihatiku?

Tahukah kau Sam? Perasaan hampa dari Lee-lee mu.

Aku menatap keluar jendela apartemenku.

Sepertinya besok aku akan mengalami hal yang sakit.

...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

...

A/N: hms, tahu Leah kan, jadi saya memakai Leah sebagai tokoh utamanya, hihihi

Kependekkan.

.

.

Pleas ConCrit dan RnR


End file.
